London Buses route 136 (current)
History 6 January 1952: New route 69 introduced, Victoria Station to Grove Park Station via Vauxhall, Kennington, Camberwell, Peckham, New Cross, Lewisham, Rushey Green, Catford, Bellingham and Downham. This route replaced tram service 54 in its entirety. 26 November 1958: Route renumbered 36B. Sunday service extended from Victoria via Hyde Park Corner, Marble Arch, Edgware Road, Paddington, Royal Oak, Harrow Road and Maida Hill to West Kilburn. 24 June 1959: Monday to Friday service extended from Victoria to West Kilburn. 29 January 1964: Saturday service extended from Victoria to West Kilburn. 25 October 1986: Withdrawn between Victoria and Queen's Park, replaced by route 36. 6 June 1987: Sunday service converted to one person operation. 28 October 1989: Extended during peak hours from Victoria via Hyde Park Corner, Marble Arch and Edgware Road to Paddington Station. 21 July 1990: The peak hour service between Victoria and Paddington revised to operate as a separate shuttle route, except for garage journeys. 27 April 1991: Withdrawn between Paddington and Victoria. 14 March 1992: Converted to one person operation. Monday-Friday (except evenings) and Saturday (except early morning and evening) service withdrawn between Camberwell and Victoria. 30 May 1992: Monday to Saturday service converted to single deck operation. 12 March 1994: Renumbered 136. Withdrawn between Victoria and Peckham. Converted to double deck operation. 24 February 2001: Converted to low floor operation. 10 May 2014: Extended from Peckham via Southampton Way, North Peckham and Aylesbury Estate to Elephant & Castle. Operators Route 69 *London Transport: 6 January 1952-25 November 1958 Route 36B *London Transport: 26 November 1958-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Central: 1 April 1989-13 March 1992 *Selkent: 1 April 1989-11 March 1994 Route 136 *Selkent/Stagecoach London: 12 March 1994-present Garages Route 69 *Rye Lane (RL): 6 January 1952-25 November 1958 *New Cross (NX): 23 May 1954-3 October 1954; 8 May 1955-9 October 1955 Route 36B *Rye Lane (RL): 26 November 1958-21 March 1969 *Peckham (PM): 22 March 1969-13 March 1992 *Camberwell (Q): 22 March 1969-2 January 1972 *New Cross (NX): 24 January 1970-1 January 1972 *Catford (TL): 2 November 1985-11 March 1994 Route 136 *Catford (TL): 12 March 1994-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Elephant & Castle *Elephant & Castle / Newington Causeway *Elephant & Castle Station *Hampton Street *Larcom Street *Balfour Street *East Street *Alsace Road *Albany Road / Wells Way *St George's Way / Burgess Park *Sedgmoor Place *Southampton Way Estate *Southampton Way / Peckham Road *The Academy at Peckham *Peckham Library *Peckham Post Office *Carlton Grove *Queen's Road Peckham Station *Pomeroy Street *New Cross Fire Station *New Cross Bus Garage *New Cross Gate Station *Marquis of Granby *Amersham Road *Malpas Road *Lucas Street *Lewisham College *Tyrwhitt Road / St Johns Station *Undercliff Road *Loampit Vale / Jerrard Street *Lewisham Police Station *Lewisham Centre *Morley Road *Lewisham Fire Station *Lewisham Park *Lewisham Hospital *George Lane *Rosenthal Road *The Catford Centre *Bromley Road / Lewisham Town Hall *Inchmery Road *Newquay Road *Catford Bus Garage *Bellingham Road *Catford Police Station *Southend Lane *Green Man Community Hub *Old Bromley Road *Rangefield Road *Glenbow Road *St Barnabas Hall *Valeswood Road *Headcorn Road *Downham Way / Southover *Downham Way / Northover *The Green *Grove Park Station *Grove Park Bus Station Route departing Grove Park *Grove Park Bus Station *Grove Park Station *The Green *Northover *Downham Way / Southover *Headcorn Road *Downham Way / Valeswood Road *St Barnabas Hall *Glenbow Road *Rangefield Road *Bromley Road / Downham Way *Old Bromley Road *Green Man Community Hub *Southend Lane *Catford Police Station *Bellingham Road *Newquay Road *Inchmery Road *Bargery Road *Bromley Road / Lewisham Town Hall *The Catford Centre *Rosenthal Road *George Lane *Lewisham Hospital *Lewisham Park *Lewisham Fire Station *Lewisham Centre *Lewisham Clock Tower *Lewisham Station / Loampit Vale *Loampit Vale / Jerrard Street *Undercliff Road *Lewisham College *Lucas Street *Malpas Road *Amersham Road *Marquis of Granby / Goldsmiths *New Cross Gate Station *New Cross Bus Garage *New Cross Fire Station *Pomeroy Street *Queen's Road Peckham Station *Carlton Grove *Clayton Road *Hanover Park *The Academy at Peckham *Peckham Road / Southampton Way *Southampton Way Estate *Sedgmoor Place *Cottage Green *St George's Way / Burgess Park *Albany Road / Wells Way *Alsace Road *East Street *Balfour Street *Larcom Street *Hampton Street *Elephant & Castle Station *Elephant & Castle / Newington Causeway Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Elephant & Castle Newington Causeway, Elephant & Castle, Walworth Road, Heygate Street, Rodney Road, Flint Street, Thurlow Street, Albany Road, Wells Way, Southampton Way, Peckham Road, Peckham High Street, Queen's Road, New Cross Road, Amersham Road, Lewisham Way, Loampit Hill, Loampit Vale, Lewisham High Street, Lee Bridge, Lewis Grove, Lewisham High Street, Rushey Green, Bromley Road, Downham Way, Baring Road, Grove Park Bus Station Route departing Grove Park Grove Park Bus Station, Baring Road, Downham Way, Bromley Road, Rushey Green, Lewisham High Street, Molesworth Street Roundabout, Lewisham High Street, Lewis Grove, Lee Bridge, Lewisham High Street, Rennell Street, Molesworth Street, Loampit Vale, Loampit Hill, Lewisham Way, New Cross Road, Queen's Road, Peckham High Street, Clayton Road, Hanover Park, Rye Lane, Peckham High Street, Peckham Road, Southampton Way, Cottage Green, Wells Way, Albany Road, Thurlow Street, Flint Street, Rodney Road, Heygate Street, Walworth Road, Elephant & Castle, Newington Causeway Timetable information First bus from Elephant & Castle: 0445 First bus from Grove Park: 0455 Last bus from Elephant & Castle: 0020 Last bus from Grove Park: 0020 Routes 136 and N136 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Grove Park and Peckham Road/Southampton Way. Route N343 provides a night service between Peckham and Elephant & Castle. Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:Selkent (London Buses) Category:Stagecoach London Category:Selkent (Macquarie) Category:Catford (TL) Category:Buses serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses serving Aylesbury Estate Category:Buses serving North Peckham Category:Buses serving Peckham Category:Buses serving New Cross Category:Buses serving Lewisham Category:Buses serving Catford Category:Buses serving Bellingham Category:Buses serving Downham Category:Buses serving Grove Park Category:Current bus routes Category:Renumbered routes Category:Routes started in 1994 Category:Transport roulette london hunt buses started in 2019